


Colours of the Holidays

by thejollypirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Snow, Storybrooke, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollypirate/pseuds/thejollypirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones and Emma Swan both need their holidays to be special. In honour of lifting up the mood, here you can find all the holiday oneshots I've written! (Some may be extremely sad... woops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Fine (No You're Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns home early, and Killian is just sitting in front of the TV. He offers to start up the fire, but instead, he pokes himself with the fire iron.

After a couple of hours of patrolling the streets of Storybrooke, Emma returned home to see a wild Hook on the couch watching TV. They finally moved out- like jesus they couldn't keep living at her parent's home, they needed privacy. Hook heard the door creak open, and he swiftly spun his head around and stood up.

"Oh, love, didn't know you'd be back this early," he said, and scratched the back of his ear.

"Even the Sheriff in town needs early time off, or even say a break for the holidays," she shuffled her way towards Killian and kissed his cheek, "besides, I wanted to finally spend some alone time with you. Get into the mood, ya know?"

Killian smiled and stuck his arm out to the couch, "Suit yourself Swan, let me start up the fire, and we can binge on this Netflix you keep mentioning."

She nodded and slumped onto the couch and made herself comfortable. She grabbed the TV remote to switch over to Netflix, while Killian reached over for the fire iron to adjust the wood in the fireplace. But little did he know, he wasn't too cautious, and that costed him a bit of pain.

"God, fuc-" he murmured under his breath, before he stopped himself. 

Killian poked himself with the fireplace iron and that hurt. That thing was sharp.

"You okay?" Emma asked in a concerned tone, "Need any help?"

"I'm _fine_ , love," he put on a fake smile that she could see through.

She stood up and walked over to his position, seeing the bit of blood on his finger. She sighed at his little screw up, but then giggled to herself.

"What's so funny, Swan?" he furrowed his eyebrows at her, and gulped.

"Technically it's ironic because you tried hiding it from me, when you're the one who tells me to _trust..._ " she jogged over to get a bandage and some disinfectants.

When she returned, she warned him, "This might sting a little."

Emma poured a little bit of the disinfectant on him, which mainly consisted of alcohol, and then stuck the bandage on his finger. Killian winced slightly at the stinging sensation, and she kissed his hand, "All better now?"

Killian stood with an awfully, cheeky smile, and Emma couldn't stop smiling either, "Yes, love. But perhaps, a bit more...?" Killian smirked, and Emma giggled slightly at the way he tried to act so innocent.

"Maybe after we get this fireplace situation sorted out," she teased.

"Indeed, let's get it dealt with quickly," he crouched down, "I don't want to keep the lady waiting," Killian turned his head around and winked at Emma.

"Yeah... just don't hurt yourself this time," she scoffed at him.

"Don't worry darling, I've learned from me mistakes," he pouted, and fixed the fire up.

Emma crossed her arms and watched Killian, and he was blushing by the time he got up and leaned in close to her body, "Blushing now, Captain?"

Killian kissed her neck and whispered, "Very much. Soft, caring Swan is someone I'd like to see more often," he kissed her neck again and placed his good hand on her waist, and kept his hook on her back. His smile could be felt on her skin, and Emma could only smile in response.

"Maybe I should be a bit more... difficult to tolerate then?" she played.

"Ooh, even better, love. I enjoy a challenge," he admitted and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips, "I will stand up to however you choose to act, I have all the time in the world for you."

"You're a dork, Killian Jones. And, I love you. I always have," she explained, "now that the holidays are here, I can spend my Christmas with you... and some of the others."

Killian grinned widely, "Same applies to you, Swan," he placed his lips on hers once again. _"I love you, all of you."_


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma needs to shame Killian for not knowing what a Christmas Tree is. But then again, he is a 300 year old pirate. Mary Margaret also wants to take a photo for the occassion.

"You don't even know what a Christmas tree is, Hook?" Emma reacted surprised.

"Ehhh, apologies for not being educated on such a tradition," he shrugged it off.

With an impatient sigh, Emma grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the rest of the family where they were busy setting up the Christmas tree in the corner of the house.

"Mom, dad, Henry... Hook has to explain himself," she mocked, a smirk formed on her face.

The three of them turned their attention towards Emma and Hook, and stopped the decorating process.

David threw his hands on his hips and looked at Hook, "What is it this time? Did you kiss my daughter without consent?"

Mary Margaret slapped David's arm and smiled back at the two, "What does he have to explain to us, Emma?"

"He can speak for himself..." she walked over to her parents side.

"Um, I don't understand what Christmas trees are, bu-" 

Henry gasped, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CHRISTMAS TREE IS?"

Hook nodded, "I did spend my life on a ship, so apologies for being so poorly knowledgeable on these festivities you all hold."

Henry ran over to Hook and dragged him toward the tree, "This tree is a thing we use to celebrate Christmas! We decorate it with lights and ornaments, where it lifts the mood up for the holidays. Oh! Don't even get me started on presents!"

Hook nodded, and then a puzzled look on his face popped up, "Wait, how in the bloody world do you light a tree?"

Emma grabbed the christmas lights that sat in the box and wrapped it around the tree. Hook was dumbfounded, and he stood there looking like a complete fool. Emma emphasized her movement when she took the plug at the end of the lights and stuck it in the power outlet. 

"Let's take a family photo!" Mary Margaret suggested, and she went to grab the camera with a timer.

"Awesome idea!" Henry responded excitedly. He stood in front of his mom, a genuinely happy smile on his face.

Hook stood back, and paid no attention to their intentions of a family photo. He took his finger and outlined his hook slowly, the shiny object as a hand reflected back at him. 

"Hook, get in here," Emma demanded with a smile.

"Oh, love, it's a family photo. I wouldn't want to intrude on your source of memories," Hook replied.

"I know it's a family photo. You are part of our memories, my memories."

He blinked a couple of times before David nudged him forward and murmured, "As much as I may resent you, my daughter loves you."

The man in his leather jacket sighed and smiled, "Perhaps I have no choice."

"You don't, so come here tiger," Emma motioned.

He took steps forward and stood beside Emma in the frame, he smiled brightly and threw his arm around her shoulder, David at the edge of the photo. Henry stood in front of them both, Emma's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Alright... Smile!" Mary Margaret rushed toward David and stood beside him.

The camera flashed, a flicker of noise from the completion of the photo. It printed out- everyone was happily in the photo, and Mary Margaret grabbed the photo album and slipped it in.

"See, Hoo- Killian? You are family. You always will be."

"Gods Emma, you and your family are so cheeky, I don't think I can resist it," he said, and kissed her forehead softly, "I suppose we can have some alone time now?"

David glared intensely at Killian and he furrowed his eyebrows, "With consent from the father of the princess?"

"Dad, don't worry. We'll be appropriate," Emma reassured David.

With an agitated sounding sigh, David nodded and rolled his eyes, Killian grinned and held Emma closely.

"What other celebrations should I be educated on, darling?"

"Oh, there's a loooong list for that. The most important one is Valentines Day."


	3. snow eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow.

Killian was still asleep in bed when Emma woke up. His soft snoring made her smile as she changed into her regular clothes. A large thump from downstairs caused Emma to flinch for the slightest second, and Killian groaned in bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, seeing Emma getting ready for the day. 

Killian had yet to even adjust to all the modern day festivities and technology, but he was slowly growing to enjoy it. He sat up in bed and yawned, "Goodmorning, love."

His low voice caught Emma's attention, as she scoffed, "So, you're wide awake now?"

He chuckled and got out of bed, slipping into his shirt and leather clothing, "What was that awfully loud noise from earlier?"

Emma jumped at the mention of it, and she quickly walked over to Killian and kissed him on the cheek. A genuine smile appeared on his face, filled with happy emotions.

"Thanks for reminding me, let me go check it out," she assured him as she left the room and headed downstairs.

The sun shined brightly through the window, and Killian headed toward the washroom. 

Meanwhile, Emma found an ecstatic Henry staring out the window, as she crossed her arms, "Hey, kid, what are you so excited about?" Henry blocked the view, and Emma could not see out the window.

Henry pointed, "It's snowing mom! A lot of snow too!"

She sighed relieved, and moved over to the kitchen to start making breakfast, "Okay Henry, what do you want today?" she asked looking through the pantry and fridge.

"The usual is good," he plainly stated, spending his time looking out the window.

Emma chuckled to herself as she prepared the scrambled eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. She was so busy on the food, she didn't notice that Killian had came downstairs. He slipped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her head and swayed back and forth.

"So, what was the noise darling?" his voice asked calmly.

"Henry tripped over the presents. He's really happy about the amount of snow outside," she explained as she turned around to face her love.

Killian couldn't help but let out laughter. He pecked Emma on the lips and smiled, "The lady better get back to the food, hmm?"

He released her so she could go back to making the food. Killian shifted himself over to the Christmas tree to rearrange the presents back to their original state, and while doing so, Henry pulled Killian over to him.

"Look! Isn't it awesome?" Henry asked brightly.

"Indeed it is, lad," he responded and ruffled Henry's hair.

"Breakfast is ready!" Emma exclaimed.

\----------------------------

Mouth filled with food, Henry had something on his mind, "Mom, Killian, can we go out later and have a snowball fight?" 

His request caught the both of them by surprise, and since it was Christmas Eve, they thought it's best that they'd spend some time together, fun time.

"Sure, lad, I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind?" he raised his eyebrows, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Sounds good to me."

The three of them finished up their food, and Henry went to get dressed for the occasion. Killian placed the dishes in the sink, and Emma washed them out and placed them in the other half of the sink to dry.

"I'm ready!" Henry yelled from his bedroom.

"Hurry up, kid!" Emma responded.

"Well love, seems like you'll have to go against the pirate," he winked.

"Yeah, we'll see about that... pirate," she provoked and ran out the house with Henry in front of her.

He smiled and threw a scarf around his neck, and left the house being the last one. Henry had already started making snowballs, Emma beside him. She created a fort out of the high stack of snow, and Killian laughed.

Henry began to throw snowballs at Killian, but he had fast reflexes and continued to dodge them. 

"Damn it," Henry pouted as he made more snowballs.

But since Killian was so focused on Henry, he lost track of Emma. She was no where to be seen, and when he turned around, a handful of cold snow was shoved on his face. He spitted some of the snow out of his mouth, and now he was real serious on getting back at Emma. Killian wiped the snow off his face, and Emma jumped on his back. Henry began plowing snowballs at him.

"I knew you had a little pirate in you, Swan!" he yelled happily, and turned around to make her take the hit on the snowball.

"Hey! I used to steal as a kid, I always played dirty!" she laughed as she jumped off his back.

"Mom, catch!" A snowball came her way as she caught it.

"Don't you dare do it, love," he pleaded, backing up against the wall of their house.

She laughed, "Of course not," she walked up to him slowly. Emma leaned in toward him and kissed him gently, and once he got too caught up, she stuffed the snowball down his shirt.

Killian winced at the feeling of the snow which touched his bare skin, "Swan, you're going to pay for this!" 

He picked up the snow on the ground, which wasn't a far distance from him, and threw it at her. 

Emma gasped, "That's the Killian Jones we want!"

Killian swept Emma off her feet, and he dropped her face-down into the pile of snow. She quickly spun around, as the snow slowly melted on her skin. Killian laughed, and went over to pick up Henry. He dragged the both of them back into the house.

"As much fun as that was, I think I've suffered enough of the cold," he ripped his scarf and jacket off, the water of the melted snow stained his shirt.

Emma grinned, and slapped Killian's stomach, "You're a little wet..."

"On the contrary, Swan, I'm really wet," he sighed sarcastically.

Henry ran to the washroom to clean himself up, and Emma and Killian stood there silently.

"On a second thought, love, you're wet too," he pinned her against the wall and planted a kiss on her lips. "You deserve it, Swan."


	4. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS PARTY WOOOOOO!

"Thanks for dropping by," Ruby thanked David and Mary Margaret, who were hanging lights.

"No problem, we all know that the town needs a little holiday spirit!" David smiled and reached over the table to grab the hammer.

"I can concur with that statement," Killian agreed as he stood at the door.

David adjusted his gaze toward Killian, as if he was just about done with him and the way he behaved. He had the sudden urge to throw the hammer at his good looking face.

"Told you we're getting along," Killian shrugged with a dirty smirk.

David sighed and went back to hanging the colourful lights on the walls at the edge. Mary Margaret assisted with making the food, as Granny wiped the front counter from all the dust that had piled up from the hammering.

"Can I get a blessing from the princesses father for tonight?" Killian asked with sincerity in his voice.

David stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on his hips, "What do you mean?"

Killian sighed, "I plan on taking her out to this little party tonight, and maybe a little more," he winked. 

"Ohhh of course, the pirate and the princess! Go ahead, but if you lay your dirty hands on her-"

"Pardon you, I bathe quite frequently," he interrupted, and David stared at him fiercely, his glare sharp and serious.

"As I was saying," David sighed, "Emma is old enough to make her own decisions. If you both love each other with the same amount of burning passion, so be it."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Killian summed up.

David nodded, and went back to decorating the diner. Killian left to go get prepared for the night, and expected himself to surprise Emma with the best of his abilities. 

\--------------------------------

Emma returned home from a hard day at work, where she had helped Grumpy and the others spread the word about the party. It had already started getting dark, the sun setting down past the horizon, and as she was about to get herself a drink, someone knocked on the door. She stumbled over a chair and pulled the door open frantically.

When she opened the door, a freshly styled Killian looked up with his hands behind his back, "Oh, Killian, I didn't expect you."

Killian walked in and saw how worn out Emma was, but for tonight, he was going to make her forget about all her work and just have fun. To enjoy a time of happy celebrations.

"Well, love, I'm here to take you, uhm, out for tonight- if you fancy that?" he asked nervously, his hands came into view where he held a radiant red rose in front of her, "This is for you," he grinned, his nervousness slipped away.

Emma gasped softly at his request, and at the beautiful red rose he presented her, "My god, Killian, I'm so sorry, I've been really caught up with work. Uh, sit down and I'll go get dressed!" she rushed her words and went to her room to change for the occasion.

Killian settled down on the couch and scratched his head. The new leather jacket, which was a lot more modern, made him hot, but being around Emma made him want to sweat even more. Her presence made him feel a sting in his stomach, and as flushed away as he already was, he could only get worse. He tapped his foot at a fast speed waiting for Emma’s return.

After a couple of minutes, Emma descended from the stairs, and she was gorgeous. Her white dress which symbolized her purity and innocence dug deep down into Killian’s heart. It already drove him nuts, and this was only just by the appearance.

“Gods, Emma, you look _stunning_ , more than what you normally are,” he blushed and tried to hide it.

Emma smiled in return, “Thanks Killian. So where is the captain taking me tonight?”

He chuckled, “Granny’s Diner. They’re holding the party as you know… and of course we can’t miss out on all the festivities, correct?”

Emma nodded, and Killian led her out the door of the apartment. Tonight would be something special, because he beared a gift in his pockets that he had hoped to give her.

Killian walked her down the streets of Storybrooke toward the diner, where lights were shining, where people were partying. They both entered the diner, and everyone turned their attention toward the couple who stood at the front. But before they could say anything, everyone returned back to what they were originally doing. Some citizens casually talked, while others were busy eating the delicious food that had been prepared in advance.

Killian grabbed Emma’s wrist, and dragged her over to the barstools where they sat down and ordered some drinks.

“What would you like, Swan?” Killian asked in front of Granny.

“I guess we’ll go with traditions, so, eggnog?” she shrugged unsure of herself.

“I’ll have what the lady requested,” Killian confirmed.

“I assume you’d like some rum in yours, Hook?” Granny added in.

“Aye, that sounds fine.”

Granny nodded her head with a smile, and headed off to go pour their drinks. When she returned, she slid the glasses of eggnog toward the two and slowly disappeared from their views.

“Cheers?” he lifted the glass of eggnog up and tipped it over slightly.

“Cheers,” Emma tapped her glass of eggnog with his and drank it.

The sweetened dairy taste filled their mouths, but Killian had a little more of a bitter one since he had rum within his eggnog. Emma and Killian both finished off their drinks, when Killian decided to make a move. 

“What’s next, love?” he questioned, fixing his gaze on Emma’s beautiful appearance.

“We dance,” she replied, and dragged Killian to a more isolated corner in the diner.

She laid her arms over his shoulders, and Killian placed his hand on her waist. His hook had it’s place on her back, and she rested her head on his chest. They both swayed along to the music, where a bunch of others also danced or hummed along with the melody of the song. There were only two other prominent couples who danced along to the music, and time to time David would look over Mary Margaret’s shoulder and give Killian intense glares.

“Don’t get distracted, Killian, this is our night, remember?” she murmured against his chest, hearing his heart pound.

“Sorry love, your father is quite the intimidating man when it comes to his daughter,” he joked.

Emma pulled back, looked up at him and smiled, a grin also appeared on his face shortly after. He kissed her forehead softly, and then Killian had the brightest idea.

“I need some fresh air, this place is warming up quickly. Come with me, darling?” he asked, turning his head toward the door.

“Sure,” she confirmed, following behind him.

The door’s bell jingled at the sound of the opening movement. It was now just the two of them. A mistletoe hung above their heads, however the both of them didn’t notice. Killian wouldn’t comprehend the point of a mistletoe, but Emma would. He had a lot of catching up to do.

Killian had a plan in tact, and he swallowed, reaching into the pocket of his leather coat, “Swan, I got something for you,” he took a box out, and then he took the small accessory out of the box.

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

Killian slowly kneeled down on one knee, and held up the _ring_. This was his time.

“Swan, we have had rough times since the very beginning we met,” he gulped, “you bested me at moments I thought I had the advantage over. You were always beautiful and intellectual, and you captured my heart since the day we made contact. Ever since we met, I’d given you my prompt attention, and I admit that I’ve become distant sometimes, but that never broke us apart. We’ve fought together as a team, and you eventually trusted me. You saved me. You proved me wrong of my beliefs.”

Emma had the urge to burst into tears, her eyes watered slowly over everything. It wasn’t just the actions, or the words, but it was about his _intentions_ , what he truly believed in.

“I know for a fact you struggled since birth, you never had a real family that you could lean against. But starting today, I want to change that. I want you to know I will care for you regardless," he coughed out nervously, "and because of you, I was able to love someone again, that being you. You never gave up on me, and nor did I give up on you... Will you take my hand in _marriage_ , be my wife, be my one love, and _forever_ be mine?” he finished off confidently.

Emma gasped at the final request he made, even though she had saw it coming from a long shot. In hindsight, she couldn’t think. Her mind circled around everything, which included her past. She had been with Neal, she had nearly got engaged to Walsh, an evil monkey. But, out of all people, she knew she truly belonged with Captain Hook- Killian Jones. A man of honour, dignity, good form.

She slowly nodded as she choked on her tears, and Killian gave his lopsided smile. He slipped the ring on her finger, and Emma looked up into the sky. She noticed the mistletoe hanging over them, swaying back and forth from the calm breeze. Killian wiped the tears off her face and gave his bright smile.

Killian pulled her in, and kissed her as passionately as he could right under the mistletoe. He poured all of the burning love that had been bottled up inside him, with all the memories he held of her with him. All of his regrets and doubts floated away and vanished into the darkness that nearly consumed him over revenge, which meant he had moved on.

All of his actions were always driven by love, and finally, he could _finally_ , live happily with his love.

They certainly found their _happy ending._


	5. furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants an animal for a present.

Henry had been begging for a pet ever since Killian had moved into their new house. Emma was pretty fond of the idea, and thought it'd be nice to have a furry friend around, but they hadn't had the sufficient amount of money to get him one. Killian had been working full-time by the docks, giving trips to people who wanted to experience the life on a ship.

They were all gathered at the dining table, Emma serving the food in front of them.

"Smells delicious, love," he smiled.

"Thanks," she responded sitting down at the table.

"Soooooo..." Henry begun, stuffing his mouth with food, "Can we please, please, pleaaaaase get a pet?" he begged, looking at Emma and Killian.

"Henry, we've been over this already. It's a lot of money, and responsibility," Emma replied, taking a bite out of her steak.

"I know mom, I know," he sighed and took a sip from his water.

"Since Christmas is next week, we'll consider it," Emma replied, rubbing the top of his head, making his hair a mess.

A smile lit up on Henry's face, taking glances between the both of them. Killian chuckled at Emma's response.

\------------

"What do you think, Swan? Should we?" he inquired, watching her get ready to leave.

"What are you talking about, Killian?" she murmured, grabbing her jacket.

"Christmas is coming, dear. Didn't you say something about having to get presents?" he shuffled over and held her hands.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm not sure Killian," she sighed, "how about you decide? I've gotta get to the station," she stated.

Killian kissed her on her forehead and let her go to work. He definitely had made a choice. He had one ever since the beginning, but was unsure on the state of Emma's opinion. All he needed was some sort of approval, and now he got it.

\------------

It was Christmas day, and when Emma awoke from her deep slumber, Killian wasn't there beside her like how he usually was. She assumed he was getting breakfast ready, or dealing with Henry's ambitious thoughts. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, readied herself in the washroom, and headed downstairs to see a silent living room. Silent kitchen. No movement whatsoever, and this concerned her. Where could he have possibly gone? 

She tooks strides back up the stairs, checking up on Henry. He had just woken up, rubbing his eyes from his sleep. She smiled, forgetting that Killian was still missing. She looked out the window, and he wasn't out there. His shoes were missing when she checked downstairs earlier, so was his leather jacket. This at least assured her that he had most likely gone out himself. Probably to the docks. But it was Christmas, there was no valid reason for him to be gone so early.

"Hey, mom," Henry's said, his tone of fatigue. 

"'Morning, kid," she replied, and ruffled his hair.

"You look worried," he brought it to attention.

Emma sighed, "Killian's missing. I don't know where he pos-" the doorbell rang, cutting her speech off.

Emma was still tired, and she stumbled over a bunch of things, including the fact she nearly fell off the stairs. She opened the door and saw Killian, and she sighed of relief.

"Worried, love?" he asked.

"Yeah." The cool breeze of winter and snow flew through the door. 

Henry ran down the stairs, looking at Killian, "Where'd you go?"

Killian chuckled, "Ehhh... Went out to get a little present," he stated, a big smug grin on his face.

"Killian, this doesn't sound like a 'little present,'" she said.

"Perceptive. Well, since Henry kept asking for a pet, I got him one," he exclaimed, his hand motioning in a direction.

A golden retriever ran toward them, entering the house. Quite energetic, he kept circling around the three beings. He was friendly, really friendly. He was an average size, not too big, not too small. This was the present he had planned to surprise them with the entire time. This was where he spent his income. He wanted Henry and Emma to both be happy. He wanted everyone to be happy.

"You can't be serious! This is awesome!" Henry yelled, really ecstatic he was.

Emma sighed though she was excited herself, "You were serious."

"Indeed I was, dear," he winked, and pecked her on the lips.

Killian walked through the door, the golden lab followed him inside. Henry had continued to play around and pet him constantly, not getting enough of the dog's presence.

"Where in the world did you get the money for a dog?" 

"After saving a bit of money from the income I generated from working at the docks, I decided upon surprising the two of you with a furry friend. Henry was practically begging for one anyways," he shrugged.

Emma smiled, happy that he had taken the initiative, "Boy, you're going to have to top this present next year," she laughed.

"Oh most definitely I will. I've already pre planned," he stated confidently, kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't reach my expectations. But, I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways!


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma's relationship blossoms, but something pulls them back.

It all started when they first met in high school, grade ten. Emma was constantly being bullied, going through seven hells to live through her life, until one day a fearless, courageous boy stood up for her. His eyes caught her attention, and while she was backed up against the wall, wounds bruising, he stood in front of the bullies who wanted to beat her up. They had the urge to feel in power, and they chose to hurt the lost Emma Swan to make them feel in charge. It gave them the thought she was the most vulnerable out there, and without anyone standing in their way, they continued their unforgivable actions.

She was crying, and when she was about to close her eyes for the final impact, a shadowed silhouette had appeared straight before her. The muffled sounds of yelling had caught her attention, so when she opened her eyes to see who it was, it was the boy with the good looks, and british accent. He was the boy who was "cool," who had been chased and gossiped by all cliques around the school.

The bullies had stopped and retreated, after the appearance of him. Emma didn't know his name, but from that day forward, she never forgot of him. Killian offered a hand with a warm smile, and when she hesitantly accepted it, he couldn't get rid of his contagious grin. Killian wiped her tears, "You okay? Would you like me to accompany you home, lass?"

Emma swallowed away the lump in her throat, "You can't be serious. The popular boy taking me home? Am I just another girl for you to hit on, and then break their heart after?"

She watched him chuckle, shaking his head, "No, that's not how it works. It's me hitting on the lady, and then giving my heart to them."

Surprised by his response, maybe the rumors were all false. They were rumors after all.

___________________________________

It was graduation day. Unspoken for, Killian had actually asked Emma out on a date for the afterparty. The gymnasium was crowded with all the graduates, and then there was the two (Killian and Emma) who were claimed as the couple of the year even though they could never admit they were dating.

_"Those two lovebirds over there need to stop swooning over each other, I think I'm getting jealous."_

_"Oh my gooood, it's like David and Mary Margaret all over again, but with those two!"_

The lights landed on the two who were dancing to the music, as they heard the whispers that came from their fellow friends or classmates. Killian grinned at the words, and time to time, Emma couldn't stop laughing at how much the others were jealous, or sick and tired of their relationship trends. They never asked for it, the labeling and attention came to them.

"Love, I promise you this will be a night you won't forget," he stated, looking deeply into her attractive green eyes.

Emma stared at him, searching his face for whatever he was talking about. However, there was something unsettling in her stomach, telling her that something unexpected would happen tonight. Since there wasn't anything for her to search for, she just smiled at how cheeky he could be sometimes.

The party had finally ended, and Killian offered Emma a night over at his place. She accepted it without any doubts, but felt a tingling sensation warning her. 

His brother was out late working, so Killian and Emma had the house to themselves. When Emma glanced over at Killian, there was something on his mind, but she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. As they sat down on the couch in the living room, he tried to squirm his way out of whatever he had on his mind.

"I'm going to get some water, want-" 

Her hands cupped his face out of reflexes and confusion, "Killian, are you okay?"

He licked his lips, giving her a nervous smile. "I'm fine, love."

"You're lying, stop lying."

He let out a heavy sigh, "You've bested me, Swan, but I really don't want to confess this, because I fear of your reaction."

"Killian, you know you can trust me," her hand moved down to hold his. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I-I have to move. For college. It's too far away, and I didn't want to say it because I didn't want to hurt you. This force that's telling me to admit the truth, it's- it's killing me, love. I don't want to let you go."

The confession hit her hard. Emma shook her head in disbelief, "No..."

"I love you, and you know that. I don't want to make this move, but I need to. I can't risk my future, you know that."

Emma took in a shaky breath, still recovering from his confession. This was the gut feeling she had earlier, and it had warned her. But the words slipped out from his mouth with regret, and yet he had more to say.

"My love, I love you. I really do. I chose you over all the other ladies at school, and you know that. But this distance will not break us apart. I will come back. I promise you that, darling."

He pulled her in for a hug, and it was a tight one. He rubbed her back, making her feel comforted. "I know this is a scary change, Swan. But you know I don't break my promises," he mumbled against her soft, curled, blond hair.

___________________________________

It had been four years since Killian left her. She wasn't angry at him about it anymore, in fact she had moved on. And though he had faded away, she still felt his very presence beside her.

Christmas. The day and holiday Emma hated the most. Her previous years, she had all the new friends she made with her, and Killian included. But this year, was the fourth time she was alone. It was a holiday to be merry, to enjoy the time with family and friends, but she didn't have as many anymore. She only kept contact with a couple of girl friends, such as Ruby and Regina, but they were out with their family.

It was just another night of staying home and watching what was on Netflix which interested her, but like four years ago, there was another unsettling feeling in her stomach which wouldn't go away. It tingled, like butterflies when someone was nervous. The warmth the blankets gave her helped ease the sensation away, but it didn't ever disappear.

A knock at the door caught her attention, so Emma paused what she was watching, and grabbed her jacket to slip on. The winter breeze with snow outside meant a white christmas for those who wanted it, but Emma just dreaded it. It just reminded her of her beginnings, and her lost.

When she pulled the door open, a man with a large grin plastered across his face surprised her. He looked different. He had gone through a lot of changes, and when she was too paralyzed to speak, he spoke instead.

"Swan. You're still here."

"Killian?"

"Aye."

Killian pulled her in for a hug without any time to waste, and when he did, it felt like when he said goodbye four years ago. She held onto him tight, and never wanted to let go. The unexpected return from him made her feel full again. Her heart was being healed, the pieces being put back together. Killian felt the same, and he never wanted her out of his embrace. He was miserable for four years, and no matter how many gorgeous women walked by him on campus, none had exceeded Emma. 

Her love and light guided him home to his true love.

"I promised I'd come back," he whispered. "Merry Christmas, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this idea was totally based off a friend who reminded me of this image I saw on Tumblr, so I sat in front of my screen for like thirty minutes trying to derive some creative ideas or anything possible. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you have any thoughts!


	7. alone again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're together, but then something separates them.

The sparkling bright lights around around the big christmas tree at town square distracted Emma, but her presence being there only reminded her about how she got stood up. The fact that he ditched her without any text or call made her feel useless. This wasn't the first time her relationships went bad. 

_Like everyone, they just walk away from me like I'm worth nothing._

Emma sighed and spun around on her heels, but when she turned around, she got a glimpse of a dark haired man, and hot chocolate got spilled all over her night jacket. 

"Are you serious?" she yelled at him.

"Apologies, love. Here," he said while taking his jacket off.

"No, no. I don't need it, ugh, just leave me alone," she mumbled, and pushed past him.

"I insist, lass. No lovely lady should walk home with stains all over," he encouraged, spinning around to talk to her.

"I'm having a horrible day, just leave me be," she rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him.

"And you would prefer for me to be a stranger and let you suffer like that? No person like you should be alone on Christmas day, darling."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm alone," she said aloud, "like _always_ ," she mumbled the last two words.

Her eyes turned dark, and the man's piercing stare made her feel comforted for some reason. Her brain was warning her it was a bad idea to get in contact with him. Her mind was saying one thing, but then her actions did the opposite.

"Take it," he walked up and placed his leather jacket over her and smiled. "In fact, it looks quite fitting for you."

Emma shifted her eyes towards the jacket that was placed on her, and it smelled like him. Oh my god, his odor, she could totally get more of that. She mumbled a 'thank you' nervously, and looked around to see more people gathering for the Christmas occasion. The families and friends everyone had only made her feel excluded. Emma was having an awkward conversation with some handsome man, while others were happy and merry for Christmas.

"Would you like to go out for a drink? I hope I am not too blunt, I just want to make up for spilling hot chocolate all over you," he nervously spoke, scratching behind his ear.

_Emma no, you just got ditched. You just got stood up. Do not._

"Sure," she replied, smiling a little bit.

_______________________________________________

Two years later, Emma and Killian had started dating. If it wasn't for that encounter that night, they would have never met or had a happy relationship. They were holding a party, and they both invited their friends all to join them at their Christmas.

"Gods, I forgot something, Swan. I'll be back as soon as I can," Killian's voice sounded rushed, as he grabbed his leather jacket, the one he gave to Emma years before. 

"Okay, hurry back soon!" she said.

Killian kissed her forehead gently, and Emma closed the door behind him when he sped out the door. She went back to preparing the food for the party as she saw the headlights of the car back off the driveway.

_______________________________________________

Emma was upstairs preparing herself until she heard the doorbell ring. They were here. She rushed down the stairs, and opened the door. As much as she was happy the guests were arriving, she was worried why Killian was taking so long to get home. Traffic was a possibility, since it was Christmas night, but it had already been almost two hours, and he was taking way too long.

"Hey, Emma!" David exclaimed, as he walked into the house.

"Hey, welcome!" she huffed out, faking a smile.

More people kept walking in, most of them arrived at the same time, and it was starting to get late. She decided to call his cell, so she hurriedly rushed to her cell, and called him. He wasn't picking up.

_Killian, where are you?_

Her mind wandered, and as she was just about to call him again, her phone rang instead. It was from an unknown number, so it added on to the amount of concern that was building up in her.

"Is this Miss Swan?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Mr. Jones has gotten into a car accident, if you would please make your way to the hospital i-"

"What? I'm coming!"

_______________________________________________

Emma had to rush out of the house without giving any specific details, but everyone had known it was urgent, so they let her run off. David offered a ride since Killian had taken the car, so then she wouldn't have had to walk in the snow.

There was no time to waste for her, so when she when she was immediately notified of where Killian was in, she took fast paces toward his room. Nurses were crowded around the room when she arrived at the right room.

"Let me in!"

"Sorry, m'aam, we can't. Please calm down!"

"No! Let me in!"

The constant yelling and pushing continued, until Emma had finally shoved her way past everyone. The doctors and surgeons spun around, and she saw his lifeless body laying on the bed. She ran over to his side, tears streaming down her face. He wasn't responding to anything,and the doctors were idle, without a word to say.

_He's dead._

"Killian... no, you _can't_ leave me now! We had so much to live for together..." her words cracked, and the doctors left her alone.

She held onto him tightly, not a single response to any movement or talking came from him, and that destroyed her. All her waiting had come to nothing, because David walked in with a box in his hand. Emma looked at it, her eyes trying to understand what she was seeing.

"He was going to _propose_ to you."

David removed the beautiful ring from the box, and handed it to Emma. Her tears dripped on it slowly, as she slipped it onto her ring finger. There was so much more to expect in life, but she was going to go through it alone now.

_______________________________________________

It had been a year since Killian's death, and Emma stood in front of his gravestone. She left some flowers, and a flask of rum there in his memory. She turned away reluctantly, going somewhere she wanted to go to.

Emma stood in front of the huge christmas tree in times square, and the memories all flooded back to her.

_We could have been together, here and now, but you've vanished from me. Now, the world has faded from my view, and I'm here alone without a shoulder to lean on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SAD OKAY? I GOT THIS IDEA THANKS TO OTPPROMPTS ON TUMBLR, AND I GOT THE FEELS, SO IT HAD TO BE DONE. HONESTLY, I DIDN'T THINK IT'D BE THAT DEPRESSING.


	8. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is the title not obvious enough?

Killian was totally into the spirit of Christmas and all, but when Emma returned from her departure with an ugly sweater, and scarf, Killian was slowly changing his mind if that was what he had to do each year.

"Come on, put it on!" she urged him, handing the sweater and scarf to him.

"I am not putting on that bloody sweater, love. It's horrendous," he claimed, backing up.

"It is not that ugly," she retorted.

"You could think that, but I think it's blinding."

"Killian, stop whining and put it on."

"I really do not want to, Swan," Killian pleaded.

"Must I force you physically?"

"Challenge me, love. I refuse to put that sweater on. The scarf is decent."

Emma sighed and pushed him onto the bed, hitting him with the scarf. "I do not want to go through this, just put it on already!"

Killian chuckled, and spun himself off the bed, "How about you wear it?"

"It is not my size, I am not wearing something that fits a man."

"Love, doesn't that mean it's more comfy for you?"

The heavy sigh of hers dictated that she was just about done with Killian. He just had his smug grin on, thinking he was all cool and badass, but Emma seemed to have a better idea.

"You know what, you're right," she said, throwing the clothes on the bed.

Killian watched her slowly approach him, and though he knew all too well about her tricks, he couldn't resist her. She was his weakness, but it meant that their love was strong enough to fight for. Her lips crashed onto his, and Killian couldn't stop kissing her. It was impossible. Her soft lips that were in sync with his, her soft lips which were always filled with passion. She was not giving him mercy like this, because Killian knew that this was just another one of her games. To seduce him, make him feel into it, and then make him wear the sweater. He knew it.

The both of them had to back apart, needing to take breaths. Killian smiled, because even though he had seen through her plan, he could still feel that she had meant everything in the kiss. 

"I know what you're trying to do, darling. It won't work against me," he whispered into her ear.

"Darn, I thought it would catch you off guard."

"You're an open book, and did you forget I'm quite perceptive?"

He watched her roll her eyes at his remark, and Killian pecked her on the lips, "It was a worthy attempt, so I'll wear it, okay?"

"Is this out of pity?"

"Perhaps," he murmured, reaching onto the bed to pick the sweater and scarf up.

The leather jacket and his dress shirt inside had all been removed momentarily, and Emma crossed her arms. He slipped the sweater on, and then wrapped the scarf loosely around his neck. He smiled, "Satisfied?"

"Maybe."


	9. christmas concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is pretty out of character, but I found this really funny, so here you go anyways.

"Mom, you have to come. It's mandatory for all students and parents to attend this year," Henry explained, eating his sandwich.

"Why is it mandatory? Its just a Christmas concert," Emma questioned, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, I'm just there playing the recorder, don't ask me," he responded.

"Oh please don't tell me you'll be playing Christmas carols or something?"

Henry put his plate in the sink, "I'll keep my mouth shut then..." 

"Geez. Let me guess- is there also drama plays?"

"Maybe," Henry mumbled. "Mom, it starts in 40 minutes, we gotta get going."

"Hold your horses, kid. Let me grab my jacket," she walked over to the coat hanger.

Henry rushed out the door with his recorder, in his white dress shirt, and black pants. She reached for her keys and rolled her eyes. It was Christmas, but the concert dress code was black and white, which was pretty odd.  
\------------------------------  
They arrived at the school with 25 minutes to spare, and when Henry ran off to the room they had to be at, Emma was left by herself, having to find a seat in the auditorium. It was pretty packed, but she managed to find a seat beside... oh no.

It was Henry's teacher, Mr. Jones. Her night would just get worse, but she acted as if she didn't notice and sat beside him. Of course it was an utter failure, because he could recognize her out of the corner of his eye. She couldn't do this. His blue eyes, his scent. Everything about him lingered around her, and she couldn't stand it.

"Miss Swan?" he spoke.

She had to play it calm, "Oh, hello Mr. Jones."

"Good evening, how are you doing?"

"I've been better," Emma admitted.

"Not interested in being here, I assume?"

"Not very much, no."

"At least you don't have to attend every year," he said, chuckling a little bit.

Was he serious? One of the school's own teachers even hated having to attend. Emma just smiled, though it was a pretty shit smile because his face just frowned, and waited for the concert to begin. Obviously not going to get away that easily, not when he was sitting beside her- with time remaining...

"So Miss Swan... I may have a plan to get out of this concert, that is if you're interested," he offered, scratching behind his ear.

Emma turned her attention toward him, "What plan is this? Take me outside, and begin flirting?"

She _might_ have overreacted.

_Maybe._

Just a _little_ bit.

No, she really _did_ overreact.

"No, no, don't take it the wrong way. I thought we could go to my classroom and discuss Henry's progress. Away from here," he suggested, shrugging. "But if you'd prefer to-"

"Let's do it," she interjected.

"Oh? Well follow me, because we have five minutes to escape before your worst nightmare comes true." He stood up from his seat, and Emma followed behind him, rushing up the stairs without the principle noticing their little runaway plan.

She found herself leaning against his teacher's desk while the door had quietly been closed, the sound of the 'click' relieving. 

"Clearly we made it just in time. You can hear all the loud cheering," Emma stated, before he turned around to look at her.

"Aye. So, Henry's progress has actually been quite impressive. The only thing he's still struggling with is Math- like most students," he had explained, sitting down on one of the student's tables.

"Anything to change that?"

"Absolutely. There's afterschool tutoring in the library from three forty to four thirty," he notified her about the help.

Emma sat silently for a second, before she had an answer for him. "Considered. Who teaches after school?"

"Usually I do, with a couple of peers who are talented in the subject," he explained, making hand gestures went he talked.

"This plan of mine didn't exactly get thought through well, because now, we have an hour of spare time," he brought to her attention.

"Mr. Jones, we can -" she got cut off.

"Call me Killian, please," he insisted.

"Killian, we can just go back down there... And suffer together."

"No way, Swan. I'd rather be stuck in my own classroom with a lovely lady than being down there," he confessed. 

_Hold the phone. Is he making flirtatious remarks at me? He just got a lot more attractive._

_WAIT NO. EMMA NO. YOU ARE SINGLE. YOU HAVE A CHILD. DO NOT FLIRT WITH YOUR SON'S TEACHER._

"Oh," she managed to mumble before he laughed.

"Sorry if my compliments seem sudden, darling. I'm a lot more charismatic outside of the school job."

"Well isn't that obvious?"

_NO, STOP IT, GOD DAMN STOP IT!_

"You don't seem to mind my words," Killian begun, "I guess that gives me the belief to continue."

_Curse his good looks. His accent. His smell. His intelligence._

Emma's mind got turned upside down, and she couldn't think straight. It was Henry's teacher. Her son's teacher. She didn't exactly know how to handle this, and when she got nervous, she'd basically break down. But she couldn't break down- not in front of him.

"Christmas. Do you celebrate it? Festive?" Emma brought herself up to ask.

"A bit, I never go all out. I have no one to celebrate it with, so it's never been my cup of tea," he answered.

Then she felt sad. She felt bad for him not having anyone to celebrate with. He was handsome, sexy, everything a woman would want, so why was he even single in the first place? Emma just nodded, and her eyes turned soft and sympathetic, similar to the yearning looks she had already been giving him unconsciously.

"Alone. Hah, I know that feeling," she stated, before she realized what she was getting herself into.

_I'm relating myself to him. I need to stop... But I can't, no. He's too good of a man to ignore._

"Really, love?"

_HE SAID LOVE. WAIT, WHAT?_

"Yeah. I had- well, I had a tough beginning believe it or not. Foster system always moved me around, and I never felt like I belonged anywhere, I never felt loved." Emma had started explaining her past to him, and he seemed to actually care. Like, it wasn't a joke, and when his eyes drifted up to make contact with her's she felt the care in him.

"To think a lass like you had a hard past," he chuckled, before standing up. "That explains why Henry always talks about you."

"He always talks about me?"

"Aye, he does. I've always really wanted to get to know you more after all his rambling," he laughed, blushing a little bit.

_He wants to know more about me... Wait... Blushing? hE'S BLUSHING?_

"I think you know enough for now," Emma teased, before he was close. Really close. Like, really, _really_ close.

"Love, you wouldn't mind spending the evening with me, would you?"

"Let me think about that," she said, his face leaning forward toward hers.

They had to be mindful it was a classroom. A school. Public property. But, that wasn't an issue because Killian cleaned up after himself. At least she assumed he would.

His lips were on hers, and she couldn't think. At all. Henry's teacher was kissing her. The Killian Jones, was kissing her. Voluntarily. She couldn't believe how soft and tender he was, how caring and careful about her and the surroundings. He wasn't rough or hungry, which was a surprise because- oh my god, his muscles.

Killian had pulled back, but she actually wanted it to keep going. Then again- it's a school, and it's his classroom.

"That was out of pity for your lonely Christmas'," she attempted to defend herself.

"Trying to lie about enjoying it? Love, I can read you, and you certainly enjoyed that," he mumbled, his hand on her back.

"I think we got carried away, look at the time." Emma pointed up at the clock that was hanging in the center of the classroom's back wall. It was 8PM, and it had already been an hour since their escape. That was weird. She thought it was just 7PM. She either got way too carried away in the moment, or the clock was off. 

"Henry's going to be looking for you," he backed up.

"I have a plan this time," she laughed.

"That is?"

"Washroom. I'll just say I needed to go, and you offered to escort," she explained, as he opened the door.

"Sounds... better than my plans."  
\------------------------------  
Everyone was lost in the crowd, and when Emma and Killian got back downstairs, Henry was roaming the hallways, looking for his mom.

"Hey, kid! Over here," she yelled, waving her hand at him.

He jogged over with his recorder in hand, "Where'd you go?"

"Had to go to the washroom."

"With Mr. Jones?"

"He was showing me where the washroom was," she told him, her voice barely wavering to the nervousness in her stomach.

"Oh, alright then... You're a horrible liar," Henry blurted out, seeing through the lie.

"What? No," Emma retaliated, dragging on the "no."

"There's an example right there of a horrible liar. Look, I didn't even see you in the crowd the entire show," he spoke, a little disappointment in his voice.

"Henry, it's okay, it was me, your mom wasn't at fault at all," Killian interrupted, taking the blame.

"No, it's okay. You two look like a couple actually," he blatantly claimed.

Emma jumped at the mention of a "couple," "What?"

"You think I can't tell the way you look at him?" he spoke and then pointed at his teacher, "Same thing to you, Mr. Jones."

"We make looks?" the two adults said in unison before they looked at each other.

"Totally. You know if you guys dated, that would be sooo cool!"  
\------------------------------

They did date.

In fact, they went on multiple dates, impressed each other, and eventually, Killian had moved in with them. 

They had a happy Christmas. Together.


	10. homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I found this really cute.  
> this idea has been the only good thing that has happened within the past 24 hours.  
> oh, and the fact my dad brought Lindor chocolate home made me equally ecstatic to start writing this.

Killian was already stuck in an airport, now he was stuck suffering symptoms of the cold. His flight had been delayed by another two hours, and that meant he was two hours later of letting her down- not getting back to the woman he had missed for two straight weeks. He forged through the stacks of clothes in his bag to find his phone, still charged with 73% remaining. Thank the lord he charged before he had to arrive at the airport.

He looked for her in the contacts before he was able to text her, he had to tell her how he’d be late, and how sorry he was, and god- he had to apologize for everything. This was going to suck. A lot.

_K: Love, unfortunately I’ll be late. Plane’s delayed._

The phone had been stuffed back into his leather jacket’s pocket, and in due time, Killian fell asleep. An hour later- with still an hour until the flight would be ready- his phone had vibrated, notifying him of a response. He reached into his pocket, sliding the home button to see her message.

_E: Are you serious?! Damn, I had cookies baked for us man._

With a chuckle, he quickly tapped away at his phone.

_K: Sorry. I wish I would’ve known about the cancellations early._

_E: It’s fine, when will you be back?_

_K: Not sure. There’s another hour of dreadful waiting._

_E: Ughhhh, next time, don’t go on a trip during December._

_K: Blame the job, love. I wish I was there with you right now._

_E: Don’t you know it._

_K: I’m going to get a bit more rest before the plane arrives._

_E: Oh, did I wake you up earlier with the texting?_

_K: Aye, but that’s okay. It’s worth talking to you, darling._

_E: Well have a nice sleep- and safe trip back. xo_

_K: Better not jinx it, love. And thank you._

Killian clicked the button on the top of the phone and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans. Back to sleep it was.

* * *

It was just about time for the plane to arrive. He had woken up to the sound of the crackling PA system, and nearly jumped when he realized he had ten minutes to get there in time- he did not want to upset her any further. Frantically picking himself up off the honestly, really comfy loveseat, he rushed down the hallway of crowded people to catch his flight.

_Too hell with airplane flights._

Last minute calls were being made, and he arrived just in time to catch his flight. The flight attendant smiled, but had a little bit of a laugh to see the mess his hair was from running down the airports halls. Killian kept coughing- to death with this- and couldn’t stop. It was fairly obvious people had gotten tired of hearing his dry, annoying coughs. 

“Would you like some tea?” the flight attendant in a tight black velvet dress asked.

“That would be,” he coughed in between, “appreciated. Thank you, lass.”

She walked off and then returned with a cup of hot tea, and he nodded appreciatively. The moment he had taken a sip of the tea, he felt the soothing feeling soar through his throat, and it definitely- most definitely- had helped with the coughing.

At some point after finishing the tea, he had fallen asleep on the flight. His neck was in a horrible position because clearly, he didn’t get the best seat on the plane. Gods, at least he wasn’t the other person who had this kid who kept kicking the back of their seat. Killian would have lost it by that point, making his day only far worse than he would have imagined.

* * *

The plane had landed, and he was grateful. Fortunately, his coughing had stopped after he had fallen asleep, but then of course, it started again the moment he took steps outside to get his luggage. He waited, waited, and waited. It came eventually, but he had been losing his patience slowly. Everything was getting on his last nerve.

And he thought it couldn’t have gotten any worse, it did- sort of.

“For christs sake,” he mumbled, as a kid nearly ran and tripped over him.

“Sorry about th- Killian?” 

Killian looked up to see his friend. “Hey there,” he murmured, trying to preserve his voice.

“Sick?” Robin questioned, picking up his boy.

“Aye.”

“Get better soon, mate. I gotta get going. See ya.” Robin waved, as he lugged a bag in one hand, and carried his son in the other.

At least it wasn’t some random stranger that might have blamed him for nearly tripping their kid over. Thank god.

The cool breeze made his sickness only get worse, and when he was finally in a taxi- finally- he had to deal with the shitty music they played. He was way too out of it to even bother asking to change, so he just left the horrible, new pop music spins on christmas songs play until it made his ears bleed. Not like his day was going to get better anyways.

Can’t beat them, join them. 

Or just suffer.

He was remotely far from ever feeling happy- at least not until he could get home. He paid the fare of the taxi as he was dropped out in front of his house, the Christmas lights flashed bright green, red and blue, hanging on the gutters.

Killian reached into the trunk of the taxi, hauled his baggage out, and hit the trunk a couple of times, letting the driver know he could leave.

His hand touched the cold metal handle, and the shiver went down his back, the wind quickly picking up while he was at it. He pushed forward, and the door swung open, and dragged himself inside before he would have fallen down from being too weak due to the cold he was suffering.

He kicked his boots off, threw his hat onto the coat hanger, and noticed Emma standing in front of him with a sour look on her face.

Killian just glared at her until he decided to speak, “What?”

“You didn’t even text or call me that you’d be home?”

“I feel like a real prick now,” he responded, his voice raspy from the coughing.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?”

He nodded slowly, and she approached him slowly thinking he was going to get abused because it was Emma, but it wasn’t- it was for a hug. It was warm. She was warm. Oh dear god, he had desired this for so long. He had missed her touch. Her had missed her as a whole.

“Let’s get you into bed. You need rest,” Emma protested against him in case he would argue.

But of course he didn’t because he wanted that soft, comfy bed. He would have rather died on that bed than on an airplane flight.

He lugged him up the stairs quickly, yet carefully, until they reached the bedroom. He obeyed as much as a dog would, and he just snuggled himself up, enjoying the comforts of their bed. He swore he could have heard her laugh at him, but maybe it was just him hearing things.

The coughing continued. It was horrible. There wasn’t even sneezing, or a single sniffle. It was all coughs. Cough after cough, and it was flat out _ridiculous._

“I’ll get you some warm lemon water, that should help ease the coughing,” she said, before she left him to himself in the bedroom.

Killian sighed. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted his Christmas to go, and he was sure Emma didn’t want it to end like that either. He brainstormed ways to possibly surprise her, or just make her feel happy, because he didn’t exactly want her to feel miserable on the day you were supposed to be merry, and jolly.

A big mug of warm water was in her hands, and Killian immediately took it because he couldn’t hold back the coughing. The sour taste was a lot more relieving than one who would think it were to be disgusting.

She muttered a couple of words under her breath before he heard her playfully insult him. “God, you look like a snob right now.”

He placed the mug on the end table and frowned- and it wasn’t because of the fact she had jokingly insulted him, it was because she wasn’t happy.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, trying to be as audible as possible.

She sat down next to him on the bed. “For?”

Killian scratched behind his ear, his cheeks flushed red, as his forehead was burning. “Being sick on the day you wanted to feel all happy about.”

“Killian, knowing that you’re here with me is enough,” she confessed, a small wry smile appeared on her face, but Killian didn’t like that. He wanted her to be really happy- not just the daily happy-go-go feeling.

“No, it’s not enough. Love, I know it’s miserable. I should’ve took better care of myself,” he disagreed and shook his head, “I wanted this to be a good Christmas, but look at me. I’ve ruined it.”

He watched her chuckle- which was sort of one of those really sad ones, which pretty much burned him inside out to see her suffer like this- before she moved her hand up to stroke his cheeks. He’d assume she could probably tell how burning hot he was by this point.

“It’s okay. Really. You’re here, and that’s all that matters to me,” she had insisted.

Killian couldn’t argue against her- not because he had given up, but because he could feel as if his trachea had shrunk into the tiniest thing ever, and he could barely manage to keep himself in place before a lot of intense coughing.

He closed his eyes and sighed of displeasure. Her lips were on his forehead, and he opened his eyes up to see her above him with a caring set of eyes.

“God, you’re as hot as a steaming kettle or something. What exactly got you this sick in London?”

Killian shrugged and made no comment to her question, but rather closed his eyes so he could get the rest he needed.

“I’ll be right here if you need me,” she mumbled, getting herself into the bed beside him.

His eyes shot open at her motives. “But, you’ll get… sick, love.”

“Then we’ll be sick buddies together. On Christmas.”


	11. Pie!

The laughter of all the student had really gotten Killian’s attention. He was sitting in the cafeteria, eating his nice little lunch, until he decided to go outside into the hallway to see all the loud commotion. 

Killian had spotted Robin laughing, and wondered what was so funny. “Hey, Killian, mate, come over here!”

He shrugged and threw his juice box in the recycling bin before he shuffled his way toward him. There was a table set up, and bunch of random things that he had no clue about.

“These guys are doing this fundraising thing where people get pied in the face. You should join us,” he explained.

Killian grimaced at the offer. “As in getting pied, or the one pieing someone in the face?”

“Pied in the face, because you’re not apart of their homeroom,” Robin spat out, patting him on the back. “Come on, this is all for the Christmas spirit.”

“Seems fun I guess, so sure. I’ll be a contestant then,” Killian gave in before he saw all the girls giggling and gossiping, just like the usual. But then there was her.

“Killian, you’re looking again.”

He jumped slightly because he was actually too caught up with her. “Huh, what? Mate, what’re you talking about?”

Robin chuckled at looked toward the direction she was sitting at. “That Emma girl. You’re looking- again.”

“Again? You can’t be bloody serious, Robin.”

“I am. You’re totally into her, so why not go over? You’re good with the ladies anyways.” He nudged him forward.

With girls chasing him left and right all the time- Robin did have a valid point. Killian was great with the girls- well at least most of them. He was good looking, British, and he had a big reputation around the school.

A really big reputation.

He stepped forward, and before he could actually turn back on his decision, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to anyways. Killian approached Emma who was just scrolling through her phone, not making any contact with any of the other girls.

But then it occurred to him how few friends she actually hanged around with. He could only call Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby off the bat because she was always seen around them. But today, she was by herself, leaning against the cold bricked walls in the hallway- not socializing, not eating lunch, not doing anything besides the fact her eyes were glued on her phone.

“Hello there, Swan,” he greeted, his head dipped slightly to make eye contact with her.

She glanced up from her phone, then stuffing it into her jeans pocket. “Oh, Killian. Uh, hi?”

“Sounded more like a question than a greeting,” he said, bringing her attention to what she had just said.

“Sorry. So, did you come over to talk to me about the English homework or…” she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Killian chuckled, “No, nothing about the English homework. I thought maybe you’d like to hang out some time.”

“Are you… are you asking me out on a date?”

“Perhaps you could word it that way.”

“But- what? You rarely ever speak to me. Why so sudden?”

“Not meant for this to sound creepy- but I’m always attracted to you from a distance, love.”

“What are you going to do, break my heart after?”

Killian chuckled and scratched behind his ear out of his nervous habits. He didn’t want to do that, and he for sure knew she had some horrible history with a guy named ‘Neal.’ There wasn’t anything in the world he would do to hurt her like Neal did.

“No, no. Don’t worry, darling. I’m not going to do that.”

“I really don’t know, Killian.”

He saw the doubt on her face, and it worried him. He didn’t know any other way to gain her trust except by asking. “Swan, trust me will you? I’m not what those other girls say.”

She flinched at the word. “Trust you?” she scoffed.

“I’m a gentleman, love. Rumours are what ruins a reputation.”

* * *

“Guys, he asked me out on a date.”

Ruby turned around from looking outside. “What? Killian Jones asked you out?”

“I heard he’s a playboy,” David protested. He clearly didn’t want Emma to go out with Killian. He tried too hard to be protective.

“But I heard he’s talented- like, guitar, singing… and yeah,” Mary Margaret said. Mary Margaret looked at Emma,“Emma, what did you say?”

“I mean, at first I was really hesitant. But for some reason he actually seemed as he cared,” she confessed.

“Does that mean you said yes?” Mary Margaret questioned.

She nodded slowly, and the group all sighed- except Ruby. She was really excited for some reason, but then again she liked a lot of guys. 

“Ems, did he pull anything else?” Ruby questioned, as perky as usual.

Emma shook her head. “Nah.”

“How about you start your relationship off with a bang?” Ruby suggested, nudging her shoulder.

Emma was lost by what she had meant. “What do you mean?”

“I heard you can pie him in the face by donating a dollar. You should totally do that or something. Surprise him.”

“If he touches you for it, I’m killing him,” David exclaimed.

So she did. She entered to pie him in the face.

* * *

Killian had discussed quite a bit with Robin about his ‘date’ with Emma Swan, and he couldn’t keep his enthusiasm out of it. Killian kept sighing at the hopeless amount of times he had tried to tell him to calm down, that he wasn’t sure if she’d honestly show up.

The PA system had been announcing the pieing event, and Killian had to go- and he wasn’t sure who was going to pie him. Hell, he didn’t even know if anyone had bought a ticket to pie him in the face.

Then again, gossip went around the school fast.

He strolled through the hallway with his hands stuck in his jeans pockets, until he walked into the room where they were holding the event.

It wasn’t as jam packed like he thought.

“Ey, Killian. You’re going last since you’re the big one,” Will said, pointing at the wall where people were going to get pied.

“Sounds swell, I’ll just wait then,” he mumbled, sitting down at one of the seat at the front of the room.

_You’re the big one? What is that supposed to mean?_

It must have passed by quickly, because soon he was being called up to the wall, and honestly, it was a good idea he had brought an extra set of clothes in case he was going to get mashed with a bunch of pies. To make it more fun, he didn’t want to wear the garbage bag to cover his body up- he had extra clothes anyways. 

The first couple were those giggling girls who always seemed to follow him from a distance. He laughed a couple of times- trying to present an impression that he was having a lot of fun, but it wasn't as interesting as he thought.

At least not until _she_ walked in.

“Swan?” Killian said surprised, before he wiped the pie’s remnants off his face.

She had a mischievous smile on. “Didn’t expect me, huh?”

“You’re pieing me? I thought we had a thing going, love.”

“Oh we are. Let’s just say this is the way we’re gonna start it off,” she spat out, grabbing the pie Will had in his hand.

“Bloody hell, you’re going to be the death of me here,” he cursed under his breath, before she had moved in closer.

He didn’t know what to expect from her- slow, or a fast throw to the face? His heart was pacing just at her presence, and well, she went for something slow and torturing.

He felt the pie on his face, he closed his eyes, and she rubbed it all around on his face to mock him. Everyone was actually laughing, and for some reason, unlike earlier, he was grinning because he just couldn’t help himself, he enjoyed it genuinely.

Killian spit out a bit of the cream that had managed to slip into his mouth.

Her hot breath was on his face. “You deserve it.”

“Oh really now, love? What have I done to upset you?”

“Making me trust you.”

Killian was confused, and took a paper towel, wiping his face off. “That made you dislike me all of a sudden?”

“Not really, it’s actually that you brought me back to my senses.”

“So I deserved a slow, torturing pie to the face?”

Emma laughed before wiping her hands clean, “Yup. But hey, Christmas spirit, right?”

“... sure. But, Swan, I don’t know how to feel. Should I feel honored, or horrible?”

“Both.”

* * *

(Their little date went quite well, and they might have shared a small kiss.)

(And then they got together.)

(Because Robin forced Killian, and Ruby forced Emma.)

(They had a sweet Christmas date as well.)


End file.
